poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Aladdin/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of Aladdin. Opening (????????) * The Announcer: And now it's for Patchy's Pick, hosted by the great adventure host of all time, Patchy the Pirate. * Patchy the Pirate: Ahoy, fellow fanatics! Welcome to Patchy's Pick. Why don't come on back on the galley, I got a little treat for you today. We're gonna see me favorite Tino's Adventure film, "Aladdin" Ta-da! * Potty: Boring! * Patchy the Pirate: Well, If it isn't my less-than-amusing sidekick, Potty the Parrot. Potty, say hello to the nice people. * Potty: Bawk! I'm being held here against my will-- Help! * Patchy the Pirate: '''Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh... Oh, Potty come back! Potty? Potty? Were'd you go? Potty, you in here, buddy? (Then the screen reveals that Patchy is in a cannon that is pointing outside the window) * '''Potty: and squawking Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. * Patchy the Pirate: Get me out of here, you scurvy bird! cannon blasts Patchy out and Patchy screams; he lands in a neighboring house which sinks like a boat. Patchy returns, still smoking from the cannon blast Well, roll the film. (The film starts off with opening credits, when ?????????) :Peddler ::Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam. ::Where it's flat and immense, and the heat is intense. ::It's barbaric, but hey, it's home. ::When the wind's from the east, and the sun's from the west, ::And the sand in the glass is right. ::Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly ::to another Arabian night. ::Arabian nights, like Arabian days. ::More often than not, are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways. ::Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons. ::A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes. (Then, the camel gets tired and lies flat on its belly as the peddler slides down) * Peddler: Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer- (Camera zooms in hitting peddler in the face) Too close, a little too close. (Camera zooms back out to CU)There.Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break (taps it on the table), will not--(it falls apart)--it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! Pulls out Tupperware) I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. (Pries it open, makes a raspberry sound.) Ah, still good. (Camera begins to pan to right. He hurries to catch it.) Wait, don't go! (Stop pan.) I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. (He pulls the MAGIC LAMP out from his sleeve.) Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. (Another pan, this one slower to left. Again, he'd rushes to catch up.) This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? (He pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand.) It begins on a dark night (PEDDLER throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape.), where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose. (Camera tilts down to find Jafar sitting on his horse and Iago on his shoulder. Gazeem comes riding up to the pair.) *'Jafar:' You are late. *'Gazeem': A thousand apologies, O Patient One. *'Jafar:' You have it, then? *'Gazeem': I had to slit a few throats, but I got it. tries to nab it Ah-ah-ahhh. The treasure. steals it from his hand Ow! *'Jafar': Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. *'Iago': What's coming to you. Awk! (Jafar pulls out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Jafar's hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes.) *'Jafar': Quickly! Follow the trail. Faster. (All ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.) *'Jafar': At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders. *'Iago': Awk. Cave of Wonders! *'Gazeem': By Allah... *'Jafar': Now, remember. Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine. (Gazeem starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes.) *'Iago': Awk, the lamp. Awk, the lamp. Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up? *'Jafar': Shh. (Gazeem reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.) *'Cave': rumble Who disturbs my slumber? *'Gazeem': gasps It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief. *'Cave': Know this. Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies within. A diamond in the rough. (Gazeem turns to Jafar with a questioning look.) *'Jafar': What are you waiting for? Go on. (Gazeem hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Jafar, Iago, and the two separated halves of the medallion.) *'Jafar': No! *'Cave': Seek thee out the diamond in the rough. (Iago unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he does so.) *'Iago': coughing I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp. Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so tickled off that I'm molting. *'Jafar': Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy. *'Iago': Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incredible. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise. What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big... *'Jafar': Yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this... diamond in the rough. At Agrabah/Meeting Aladdin/"One Jump Ahead"' (The next day, at Agrabah. Tino and his allies just arrived Agrabah) * Tino Tonitini: (breaking the fourth wall) Tino here. Today, We're here in Agrabah for the Arabian Night vacation. A strange letter came to me in the mail, and I decided that my friends and I go to have a vacation here by a sultan. It's only a guess, but you know I'm right, don't ya? (to his friends) Well, here we are. * Big G: Okay, you're being weird. * Sneech: Yeah what's going on? * Tino Tonitini: Well, here is going to be a Arabian Nights vacation. Ha! It'll be something to sell our grandchildren. * Marco Diaz: Uh, Arabian Nights? * Noby: What's Arabian Nights? * Tish Katsufrakis: Arabian Nights is a classic tale of a street urchin, Aladdin falling in love a princess, and has help from a genie. * Sue: I just love Arabian Nights, don't you. * Tish Katsufrakis: I sure do. We got the letter that invited us here. * Carver Descartes: But who sent us this letter, anywhy? * Sneech: I'm not sure. * Star Butterfly: That I don't have the answer to. But whoever it is, something not right about it. * Doraemon: Normally, We get letters, but not like this. * Sue: Guys! Hey guys I need your help! * Macro Diaz: What is it, Sue? * Sue: That poor boy! * Everyone: '''Uh? * '''Star Butterfly: Oh no, he's being chased by the guards! * Carver Descartes: We got to do something and help him! * Tino Tonitini: And we will let's go! (Cut to a rooftop, where Aladdin rushes up to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread. He almost drops it over the edge.) * Razoul: Stop! Thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat. * Aladdin: All this for a loaf of bread? Whoa! (He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Aladdin slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when...) *'Guard 1#': There he is! *'Guard 2#': You won't get away so easy! *'Aladdin': You think that was easy? *'Razoul': You two, over that way, and you, follow me. We'll find him. *'Aladdin:' Morning, ladies. *'Woman:' Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Aladdin? *'Aladdin': Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught. *'Razoul': Gotcha. *'Aladdin': I'm in trouble. *'Razoul': And this time... squeaking *'Aladdin:' Perfect timing, Abu, as usual. *'Abu:' Abu. *'Marco Diaz:' Back off guard! *'Aladdin:' *'Tino Tontitini: '''Uh hello, sir. That was a nasty fall from the top of the building you made. *'Sue:' Yeah, are you okay? *'Aladdin:' I'm fine. Just trying to get away from the guards with the bread. And you are? *'Tino Tonitini: Well I'm Tino and these are my friends. Lor, Carver, and Tish *'''Noby: Hi, I'm Noby. *'Sue:' Hello, my name is Sue. *'Big G:' And I'm Big G. This guy here is Sneech. *'Sneech:' Yeah, nice to meet you. *'Doraemon:' Oh yeah, and I'm Doraemon. *'Star Butterfly:' I'm Star Butterfly, but you can you called me Star short. *'Marco Diaz:' And I'm Marco. *'Aladdin:' Well I'm Aladdin and this my monkey, Abu. *'Abu:' Abu. *'Aladdin:' Come on let's get outta here! :Aladdin ::Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline ::One swing ahead of the sword ::I steal only what I can't afford ::That's everything! (Aladdin battles a guard wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the guard's pants. Abu raspberries the guard, then dodges an attack. The guard swings at Aladdin, but destroys a barrel of fish. As Aladdinruns off, the guard pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.) :Aladdin ::One jump ahead of the lawmen ::That's all, and that's no joke ::These guys don't appreciate I'm broke! (Aladdin, Abu, Tino and the heroes scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down on top of another guard.) :Guards ::(one at a time) Riffraff! Street rat! ::Scoundrel! Take that! :Aladdin ::Just a little snack guys. (ALADDIN scampers to the top of a platform. The GUARDS shake the platform back and fro trying to knock him off.) :Guards ::Rip him open, take it back guys! :Aladdin ::I can take a hint, gotta face the facts ::You're my only friend, Abu! *'Woman:' Who?!? (ALADDIN jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab ABU's hands like an acrobat. The pair swing into a harem.) :woman ::Oh, it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom ::He's become a one-man rise in crime (ABU finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a chipmunk.) :another woman ::I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em! :Aladdin ::Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat ::Tell you all about it when I got the time! (ALADDIN and ABU exit. Cut to MUSCLEMAN flexing to a crowd. The GUARDS rush past. Cut to ALADDIN and ABU behind the MUSCLEMAN, matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered.) :Aladdin ::One jump ahead of the slowpokes ::One skip ahead of my doom ::Next time gonna use a nom de plume. *'Razoul': There he is! :Aladdin ::One jump ahead of the hitmen ::One hit ahead of the flock ::I think I'll take a stroll around the block. (A chase sequence, in which ALADDIN and ABU, pursued by the GUARDS, race through a flock of sheep, hurdle a MAN sleeping on a bed of nails {of course one extremely large GUARD lands on him}. ABU disguises himself with jewels until a SHOPKEEPER discovers him. :Crowd ::Stop, thief! Vandal! :Aladdin ::Abu!? :Crowd ::(Outrage!) Scandal! :Aladdin ::Let's not be too hasty (ALADDIN is surrounded by GUARDS in front of a door. The door opens and a large, ugly LADY comes out.) :Lady ::Still, I think he's rather tasty (ALADDIN tumbles away, then puts his arm around a GUARD, acting like they're all chums.) :Aladdin ::Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat ::Otherwise we'd get along! :Guards ::WRONG! (They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, ALADDIN and ABU are gone. They are sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit, followed by GUARDS who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. ALADDIN and ABU pass a SWORD SWALLOWER, then ABU goes back, pulls the sword out of the SWALLOWER's mouth. ABU advances on the guards, who retreat in fear.) *'Guard 1#:' He's got a sword! *'Razoul': You idiot--we've ALL got swords!! (ABU sets the sword down gently, then runs. ALADDIN and ABU are once again surrounded, with GUARDS coming from left and right. * Doraemon: Going up!!! (They jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, as the GUARDS all crash into each other.) :Aladdin ::One jump ahead of the hoofbeats! :Crowd ::Vandal! :Aladdin ::One hop ahead of the hump! :Crowd ::Street rat! :Aladdin :: One trick ahead of disaster :Crowd ::Scoundrel! :Aladdin ::They're quick--but I'm much faster :Crowd ::Take that! (The GUARDS chase ALADDIN up a staircase into a room. He grabs a carpet and jumps out the window) :Aladdin ::Here goes, better throw my hand in ::Wish me happy landin' ::All I gotta do is jump! (The GUARDS follow him out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer." ALADDIN uses the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. ALADDIN and ABU high-five each other.) *'Noby:' We'd made it, buddy. *'Doraemon:' That was close! *'Tino Tonitini: '''Its everyone alright? *'Lor McQuarrie:' We're fine. Just exhausted. *'Marco Diaz:' Me as well. *'Noby:' Well you got to admit, guys. But that was a great escape that we had from those guards. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Just like in Arabian Nights. *'Marco:' Hope we're not on the wanted list. *'Doraemon:' Marco, sometimes you're really are a worry-lot. *'Aladdin:' And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right! (Aladdin breaks the bread in two and gives half to Abu, who begins to eat. But Aladdin looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food.) * '''Tish Katsufrakis:' Oh, those poor kids. They're must be hungry. * Sue: Starving even. * Star Butterfly: Well, we can't just stand here and let them starve to death. * Tish Katsufrakis: Well, what should we do? (The girl sees him, then drops her find and tries to hide. Aladdin looks at them, then the bread, then at Abu.) * Abu: Uh-oh! (Abu takes a big bite of his food, but Aladdin gets up and walks over to the children. The girl pulls her brother back.) * Aladdin: Here, go on--take it. (The children giggle with delight) * Tino Tonitini: '''Hey did you see that? * '''Lor McQuarrie: I can't believe that Aladdin gave away his bread for those kids. * Sneech: That's a good deed in my book. * Star Butterfly: How nice of him to give them his bread. (Abu tries to swallow his bite, then looks guilty. He walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head.) * Abu: Ah, don’t. Huh? Prince Achmed/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" (Abu sees Aladdin walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Aladdin peers over the shoulders of people. He sees Prince Achmed riding on a horse.) * Marco Diaz: I wonder what's going on over there? * Bystander 1#: On his way to the palace, I suppose. * Bystander 2#: Another suitor for the princess. (Aladdin is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. As our heroes gasp in fear. The boy runs out in front of the Achmed’s horse, startling it.) * Prince Achmed: Out of my way, you filthy brats! (Achmed brings up his whip to attack the children, but Aladdin jumps in front of them and catches the whip.) * Aladdin: Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners! * Prince Achmed: Oh--I teach you some manners! (Achmed kicks Aladdin into a mud puddle. The crowd laugh at him.) * Sue: Hey you big meanie! You can't do that to our friend! * Big G: You'll pay for that! * Lor McQuarrie: I don't like that guy. * Star Butterfly: Well, Lor, I don't like him either. * Aladdin: Look at that, Abu. It's not everyday you see a horse with 2 rare ends! * Prince Achmed: Oh! You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you’ll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you. (Aladdin rushes Achmed, but the doors to the castle slam shut in his face.) * Aladdin: I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas! * Star Butterfly: So what we do now? * Aladdin: Come on guys, let's go home. * Tino Tonitini: '''So where did you live, Aladdin? * '''Aladdin: You’ll find out, Tino. (Aladdin makes the climb to his home with the view) :Aladdin ::Riffraff, street rat. ::I don't buy that. ::If only they'd look closer ::Would they see a poor boy? No siree. (Aladdin then tucks in Abu for the night.) :Aladdin ::They'd find out, there's so much more to me. (He pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace, as our heroes look so surprised of the view) *'Star Butterfly:' What a view. *'Marco Diaz:' Who knew you have a pretty view of the palace. * Tino Tonitini: (Fourth wall) *'Sue:' Yeah you had a nice place to see the view of the city, Aladdin. *'Aladdin: '''Thanks guys, but... sighs Someday, fellas, things are gonna change. *'Sneech:' Like what, Aladdin? *'Aladdin: We’ll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. Sultan and his daughter, Jasmine/Jafar/Dr. Facilier appearance/Jasmine runs away (Dissolve to the same shot during the day. Cut to int. of the sultan's chamber. The door bursts open, and Prince Achmed storms in, missing the rear end of his pants.) *'''Prince Achmed: I've never been so insulted! *'Sultan:' Oh, Prince Achmed. You’re not leaving so soon, are you? *'Prince Achmed:' Good luck marrying her off! *'Sultan:' Oh! Jasmine. off into the garden looking for his daughter.? Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine! finds her, but is interrupted by Rajah, Jasmine's pet tiger, who blocks him off. Rajah has a piece of the PRINCE's undershorts in his mouth. Confound it, Rajah. SULTAN grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Rajah's mouth. So this is why Prince Achmed stormed out. *'Princess Jasmine: '''Oh, Father. Rajah was just playing with him. Rajah Weren't you, Rajah? You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you? (She cuddles with RAJAH, enjoying the moment, until she looks up at her angry father.) * '''Sultan:' Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The law says you must.... * Both: be married to a prince... * Sultan: by your next birthday. * Princess Jasmine: '''The law is wrong. * '''Sultan: You've only got three more days. * Princess Jasmine: '''Father, l hate being forced into this. lf l do marry, l want it to be for love. * '''Sultan: Jasmine, it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever, and... l just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for. * Princess Jasmine: '''Please try to understand. l've never done a thing on my own. l've never had any real friends. looks up at her and growls. Except you, Rajah. l've never even been outside the palace walls. * '''Sultan: But, Jasmine, you're a princess. * Princess Jasmine: '''Then maybe l don't want to be a princess anymore! * '''Sultan: Oooohhh! Rajah Allah forbid you should have any daughters! (RAJAH looks up and thinks for a second. JASMINE goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly off into freedom. She watches them go. Cut to int. of SULTAN's chambers.) *'Sultan:' I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky. (A shadow falls over him. He looks up startled and sees JAFAR.) Ooh, oh. Ah, Jafar--my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisd-om. *'Jafar:' My life is but to serve you, my lord. (He bows.) *'Sultan:' It's this suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end. *'Iago:' (In the parrot voice) Awk! Wit's-end. *'Sultan:' Oh, ha ha. Have a cracker, pretty polly! (He pulls a cracker out from his pocket. Iago looks terrified. Then the Sultan stuffs it in Iago's mouth. Iago grimaces as he tries to eat it. Jafar and the Sultan both laugh.) *'Jafar:' Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals. (IAGO glares at him.) Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem. *'Sultan:' If anyone can help, it's you. *'Jafar:' Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond. *'Sultan:' Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years. *'Jafar:' It is necessary to find the princess a suitor. (He says the word 'princess' with the accent on the second syllable, "cess." He turns his staff with a cobra head towards the SULTAN. The eyes of the staff begin to glow. The room darkens, JAFAR's voice slows down and deepens. The SULTAN's eyes get a hypnotized look.) Don't worry. Everything will be fine. *'Sultan:' Everything...will be...fine. *'Jafar:' The diamond. *'Sultan:' Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine. (The Sultan removes his ring and hands it to JAFAR. The room returns to normal as JAFAR pulls back the staff.) *'Jafar:' You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys. *'Sultan:' (Still hypnotized) Yes...that'll be...pretty good. (Jafar and Iago exit. We follow them. When they're out of the room, the parrot spits out the cracker.) *'Iago:' I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack! (Jafar pulls a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers.) *'Jafar:' Calm yourself, Iago. *'Iago:' Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!' (?????????) *'Strange Men:' Gentlemen. *'Iago:' And who are you exactly? *'Dr. Facilier:' A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier. *'Jafar:' Ah, Facilier. Good to see you. What's brings you here to Agrabah? *'Dr. Facilier:' Well, after events back at Disneyland and Walt Disney World, when I helped you to take over Mickey's Imagination, I was wondering that I could help you with your latest scheme. *'Jafar:' Why of course, you join along, Shadow Men *'Dr. Facilier:' Laughs I hear, ya! *'Jafar:' (Speaking over) Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit. *'Iago': And then I stuff the crackers down his throat! Ha ha! (The pair pass through a door and slam it shut. Diss. to ext. gardens at night. A shadowy figure walks through. We see it is Jasmine in disguise. She reaches the palace wall, then begins to climb it. She is tugged from behind by Rajah.) *'Princess Jasmine: '''Oh, I’m sorry, Rajah. But I can’t stay here and have my life lived for me. I’ll miss you. (She begins to climb again, and is helped up by Rajah , who begins to whine and whimper.) Good bye! (She disappears over the wall.) ????? Cut to daytime on the street ALADDIN and ABU are up to their capers again. They are on top of the awning of a fruit stand.) ALADDIN: Okay, Abu. Go! (ABU dips over the edge and looks at the PROPRIETOR.) PROPRIETOR: (To passing crowd) Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing. (ABU grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention.) Hey, get your paws off that. ABU: Blah blah blah! PROPRIETOR: Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy ape! (He grabs the melon away from ABU. But in the foreground, ALADDIN dips down and snatches another melon from the stand.) ABU: Bye bye! (He zings back up. The PROPRIETOR takes the melon to the front, where he places it on top of a stack. He looks confused, like he has just done this.) ALADDIN: Nice goin' Abu. Breakfast is served. ????? ????? ????? Ending (Jasmine walks over to Aladdin. They hold hands, but both look sad.) *'Aladdin:' Jasmine, I’m sorry I lied to you about being a prince. *'Jasmine:' I know why you did. *'Aladdin:' Well, I guess…this… is goodbye? (GENIE pokes his head around the corner shocked at what he is hearing.) *'Jasmine:' Oh, that stupid law. This isn’t fair--I love you. *Genie: (Wipes away a tear) Al, no problem. You’ve still got one wish left. Just say the word and you’re a prince again. *'Aladdin:' But Genie, what about your freedom? *Genie: Hey, it’s only an eternity of servitude. This is love. (He leans down next to her.) Al, you’re not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I’ve looked. *'Aladdin:' Jasmine, I do love you, but I’ve got to stop pretending to be something I’m not. *'Jasmine:' I understand. (They take one final look into each other’s eyes, then ALADDIN turns to the GENIE.) *'Aladdin:' Genie, I wish for your freedom. *Genie: One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I--what? *'Aladdin:' (He holds the lamp up to GENIE.) Genie, you’re free! (A transformation scene ensues, in which the shackles fall off GENIE’s wrist and the lamp falls uselessly to the ground. GENIE picks it up and looks at it.) GENIE: (He can’t believe it.) Heh, heh! I’m free. I’m free. (He hands the lamp to ALADDIN.) Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that! '''Aladdin:' I wish for the Nile. GENIE: No way!! (Laughs hysterically. He bounces around the balcony like a pinball.) Oh does that feel good! I’m free! I’m free at last! I’m hittin’ the road. I’m off to see the world! I-- (He is packing a suitcase, but looks down and sees ALADDIN looking very sad.) Aladdin: Genie, I’m--I’m gonna miss you. GENIE: Me too, Al. No matter what anybody says, you’ll always be a prince to me. (They hug. The SULTAN steps forward.) SULTAN: That’s right. You’ve certainly proven your worth as far as I’m concerned. It’s that law that’s the problem. Jasmine: Father? SULTAN: Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy. Jasmine: (She smiles widely and runs into ALADDIN’s arms.) Him! I choose… I choose you, Aladdin. Aladdin: Ha, ha. Call me Al. (They are about to kiss when giant blue hands pull everybody together. GENIE is decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat.) GENIE: Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey? (He kisses ABU.) Ooh, hairball! Well, I can’t do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I’m outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I’m history! No, I’m mythology! No, I don’t care what I am--I’m free! (The GENIE flies up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind him. They cut (a jump cut to make matters worse to fireworks exploding over a nightscape. We tilt down and see ALADDIN and JASMINE flying on CARPET.) :Aladdin ::A whole new world :JASMINE :: A whole new life :Both: ::(with off-camera chorus) For you and me! :Chorus ::A whole new world! (They fly off into the moonlight, and after they have disappeared, the moon turns and reveals the GENIE’s laughing face. Suddenly the film is grabbed "off the projector", the GENIE lifts it up and looks at the audience.) GENIE: Made ya look! (Drops the film back to normal, with the normal moon. Fade to black) (???) * Patchy the Pirate: '''Ahoy, children! I'm back! I hope all you boys and girls enjoyed the show because it's time for you to walk the plank! reads: PLEASE STAND BY Oh, sorry, kids. What I meant to say was it's time for fan mail! horn * '''Old-time crowd: Hooray! * Patchy the Pirate: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, so get ready to blow milk out of your nose because we're gonna open a letter! The envelope please Potty. Thank you, my fine feathered assistant. * Potty: has a lighten fuse on his head Brawk, you're not welcome. * Patchy the Pirate: blows his nose Hey, Potty, do you smell something? Oh, Potty! That fuse in your head! I told you we're not doing that stunt! * Potty: Brawk, I didn't get the memo! Brawk! blows up along with Patchy; Patchy coughs up a feather and recovers from the blast * Patchy the Pirate: Well, that’s it for Patchy's Pick. Hooray! collapses to the floor THE END!!! Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes